Satellite systems for bringing low-cost broadband internet service to any location on the earth are currently being developed. Such systems typically include gateway antennas that link the internet to a fleet of non-geostationary satellites, which in turn link to inexpensive user terminals positioned on the earth. The user terminals deliver internet connectivity to residences and businesses.
The inexpensive user terminal mentioned above, includes an antenna that requires an unobstructed view over a large section of the sky in all azimuthal directions (north, south, east, and west directions) in order to receive uninterrupted service from the satellites. Trees, buildings, and mountains must remain below a certain elevation angle (the angle above the horizon i.e., the line at which the earth and sky appear to meet) in all the azimuthal directions. In some parts of the world, the maximum elevation angle can be as low as about 45 degrees. An example of such a user terminal is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 14/627,577, filed Feb. 20, 2015 and entitled “User Terminal Having A Linear Array Antenna With Electronic And Mechanical Actuation System.”
Individual users with a minimum of expertise are likely to be mounting and installing the user terminal, therefore, it is essential that they be able to position the user terminals at their residences, business, and the like, in such a way that the user terminal has an unobstructed view of the sky.
To maintain low-cost internet service, the user should be capable of locating, mounting, installing, and positioning their user terminal without professional assistance. Because the user terminal must have an unobstructed view of the sky in all azimuthal directions, down to an elevation angle of about 45 degrees above the horizon in some applications, the ability of the user to locate and position their user terminal correctly is a significant challenge. Currently, users located and position their user terminal by visually estimating whether the terminal has an unobstructed view of the sky, which often leads to errors of up to 10 degrees and issues with dropout periods. Surveying equipment can be used to help locate and position the user terminals correctly, but such equipment is expensive and requires specialized skill to operate.
The problem with respect to providing an unobstructed view of the sky for the user terminal, is new in the area of telecommunications. Older wireless communication networks used lower radio frequencies that were unaffected by trees, buildings and similar obstructions. Newer communication systems operating at higher frequencies only require an antenna to have a clear view along one unchanging line-of-sight to a geostationary satellite. However, inexpensive user terminals, such as the one described in U.S. application Ser. No. 14/627,577 require an unobstructed view of the sky in all azimuthal directions in order to avoid unacceptably long dropout periods caused by blocked portions of the sky.
Accordingly, an inexpensive and easy-to-use system and method are needed for allowing a user to accurately estimate the elevation angle of one or more surrounding objects so that the user can locate and position a user terminal of a non-geostationary satellite communications system so that it has an unobstructed view of the sky in all azimuthal directions down to an elevation angle of about 45 degrees.